


Survivalism

by klowntatorship



Series: Cyberpunk fics [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans V, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, guided masturbation, if you squint i guess - Freeform, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klowntatorship/pseuds/klowntatorship
Summary: “Patience is a virtue, V.” Johnny chastises with a click of his tongue. V nearly growls at that, his free hand curling into the sheets below.“Not right fuckin’ now it ain’t.” V snarls, cracking open an eye open to shoot a fiery glare at the other man. Johnny laughs, the sound echoing off the walls of his apartment and rattling around within his head.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: Cyberpunk fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057706
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192





	Survivalism

**Author's Note:**

> If I can't fuck Johnny in the game I sure as fuck am going to write about it :^)
> 
> Anyways, just doing the Lord's work in supplying some Johnny/V porn😔🤙

There was something terribly unsexy about having a parasite that laid its roots in one’s brain. The impending death that loomed over V wasn’t exactly something that riled him up. Sure, he wasn’t a stranger to getting turned on by danger. That itself probably made him certified crazy, but that was a moot point. The point here was, knowing your brain was rewriting itself and discarding who you were wasn’t high up on his lists of turn-ons even if the said parasite wasn’t hard on the eyes.

Yet, here V was that familiar warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach and twisting with something ugly. He chalked it up to him being human, still having urges despite the circumstances. He had thought briefly on dialing up an old fuck buddy of his, but he wasn’t sure how that’d go over with Johnny. The thought of getting fucked while Johnny made himself known wasn’t exactly his idea of a good time, and they were starting to get on ‘good terms’, whatever the hell that was. Frankly, he wasn’t too certain if that’s what this was. Not yet, anyway. So instead, V settled for leaving the task up to himself. Perhaps this would be one of those days where he wouldn’t hear a peep from Johnny. Wishful thinking, but a man could dream, right?

It felt like nothing more than a bad trip whenever Johnny showed his face. However, he supposes Johnny wasn’t the worst hallucinations to have. There were probably worse things than a terrorist rattling around in your head. He couldn’t think of any off hand, but he’s sure there were. He’d seen his fair share of cyberpsychosis to know that much.

With a push, he shoves his chair away from his computer desk and turns to get up, padding along with the cold concrete towards his bed. He discards his clothing to the floor for later before sinking into the inviting mattress below him without much care.

He doesn’t waste any time on this, deft fingers dancing over his chest over a myriad of scars, metal, and ink before dipping his hand lower to gently grasp his hardening clit to jerk himself off. His movements are almost mechanical, more of a formality with years of practice than it was for pleasure—just a release for his needs over something to actually enjoy.

V’s hips rock into his hand, soft noises passing through parted lips as his mind began to cloud with a familiar haze of pleasure. He regretted not making that call, having a buddy come over to toss him around to get his fill and his friend his. It likely would’ve been somewhat more satisfying than this. Felt like less of a chore.

His mind continues to drift, thoughts conjuring up distant fantasies as his fingers work quickly and skillfully, drifting lower to sink within himself into his warm wet heat.

“Jesus, you’re fuckin’ soaked. Been awhile?” Of course, of fucking course, this is one of the moments Johnny decides to show that damned face of his. Clenching his eyes shut, V slides his fingers through the slick that drips out of him, fingers gently brushing along his hardened clit in teasing motions. It’s a weak effort to ignore the other man. “Hey, I’m fucking talking to you.”

“I’m well a-fuckin-ware.” V turns his narrowed gaze to stare at Johnny. There’s a look in those eyes that V hasn’t seen before, the animosity that burned within those eyes shifting into something more primal. V felt like prey under his gaze, and it sent shivers up his spine, only serving to spur him on further. He hated that, hated knowing Johnny had this effect on him. “Wanna do me a solid and fuck off for a bit?”

“And miss this show? Not a chance.” Johnny gives him a crooked smile, taking a drag off his cigarette as he pushes off the wall before taking a seat at the end of V’s bed. “BD’s ain’t got shit on the real thing you know.”

“Spend a lot of time figuring that out?” V quips, voice sharp and dangerous. If it was a show that Johnny wanted, he was going to give him one. After all, V was hardly one to back down from a challenge. Eyes lock with Johnny’s as he drags his fingers over his dripping cunt, his mouth falling open with a soft exhale. This was a dangerous game to play, but V wasn’t known for being a smart man, and right now, his curiosity had been piqued. He would deal with the consequences when they reared their heads later.

“You like being teased?” Johnny chuckles, watching the way V’s nimble fingers work, bringing himself close to teeter on the edge only to slide back to square one. Not yet ready to be finished with whatever this was becoming.

“Stop fucking talking, Johnny.” The words drip off his tongue in a quiet rasp. There was no real animosity in his words; his tone too fucked out to convey any true tone of malice.

This was the exact reason he didn’t bring someone over. The last thing he needed was to have Johnny chattering in his ears while he got fucked. As it currently stood, it was proving to be quite irritating.

“Fuck it’s hot hearing you say my name like that.” Johnny murmurs, taking a drag off his cigarette. Oh. He wasn’t expecting that, but V supposes it wasn’t that odd of a thing to say given the situation, right?

V could see how Johnny couldn’t tear his eyes away from the show being played out in front of him. A look of carefully trained restraint painted over his face. Perhaps they could explore that avenue given the opportunity later. Perhaps V could work at chipping away at Johnny’s restraint. “Come on, tease your clit,” He hums pleased when V follows the command, soaking in the sweet sounds V produces as he teases himself. “Yeah just like that. Don’t stop.”

He was too far gone to even pretend that he wasn’t interested in this. Hearing Johnny speak to him like this turned it into something enjoyable, making it less of a chore. It was exciting and new.

“ _Fuck_ ,” V groans, head lulling back against the soft pillows that cradle his head. He can’t help but buck his hips gently into his hand though he doesn’t stop the teasing movements, despite how much he craves more. “Need more.”

“Patience is a virtue, V.” Johnny chastises with a click of his tongue. V nearly growls at that, his free hand curling into the sheets below.

“Not right fuckin’ now it ain’t.” V snarls, cracking open an eye open to shoot a fiery glare at the other man. Johnny laughs, the sound echoing off the walls of his apartment and rattling around within his head.

“Slide two fingers into your cunt,” Johnny instructs next, and V is eager to comply quickly and eagerly sinking two fingers into himself with a low groan. It feels good, not like the real thing, of course, but there was something about having Johnny command him, tell him exactly what to do that set fire to his veins. It made his thighs tremble, and his breath shake. “Move them slowly, yeah, just like that baby.”

 _Baby_. The pet name made a rather embarrassing keening noise slip past his lips, something far less dignified than just a moan or gasp. V closes his eyes again, cheeks burning something fierce and spreading to the tips of his ears and down his chest. He wasn’t willing to let himself look at whatever expression Johnny wore. But he could feel his gaze on him, and that was more than enough; it felt like he was going to burn a bloody hole through him at this rate. For once, he didn’t feel like some stain on the earth to Johnny or just a vessel waiting to be taken over, and he almost felt desired.

“You like that, _baby_?” Johnny’s tone was condescending, teasing. It was sharp and cut through him with a slow burn that made his hips rock down against his fingers, desperate for more. “That’s what I thought. Start rubbing your clit, slowly.”

There’s no restraint in his movements anymore, any shame or annoyance he may have previously harbored lost in the throes of pleasure. It didn’t matter right now. All he could focus on was the sound of Johnny’s voice, on whatever Johnny told him to do.

V’s hand uncurls from where it lay fisted in his sheets, moving to slowly trail down along his lean torso before slipping between his thighs. Slowly, with his index and pointer, he began jerking his hard clit in slow circles, groaning at the added sensation.

“Rub your clit faster.” Johnny tells him, and so he does, picks up the pace till moans are spilling freely from his lips like some cheap Joytoy. He feels dirty like his, all splayed out for Johnny playing with himself like a toy. But this is what he wanted, right? To put on a show for the other man. “You close?”

“Yeah, fuck, Johnny.” He was teetering there, lost somewhere between pure bliss and the agony of staving off his release, desperate for Johnny’s approval that he could.

“Don’t cum.” Johnny’s voice is firm, but there’s a playful lilt to it. It makes V’s stomach churn, and he wonders what he’s gotten himself into. He doesn’t have too much time to dwell on that, though, because Johnny’s voice interrupts with a low rasp.

“Just keep touching yourself like that for me, baby.” V can hear the almost strained tone in Johnny’s voice as he speaks. He wonders just how hard it is for him to keep his hands to himself. After all, if he could throw a punch, what was stopping Johnny from sinking himself into V’s waiting cunt. If it wasn’t obvious, at this point, it was more than welcome. V was more willing to throw himself at Johnny like a damn groupie. “Just think about what it’d be like to feel me fucking you, fucking you deep till you’re crying out like a bitch in heat. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah, _fuck_ , I would.” V looks at Johnny, takes note of the barely-there flush that paints his cheeks. The way his lips are parted and his eyes bouncing between analyzing V’s face and the movements of V’s hands. “Can you? Please?”

“Funny, thought you wanted me to fuck off.” Johnny smirks, flicking the end of his cigarette off to the floor. Another burn mark to litter the already boarding on the decrepit place.

“Go to hell, Johnny.” V snaps as he curls his fingers up inside him to brush up against that bundle of nerves within himself. When he finds it, a small cry falls from scarred lips, back pulling taunt.

“Watch that mouth if you want to cum.” Johnny says, his tone pointed and amused. He said that as if those words truly meant anything, as if he wouldn’t just make himself cum out of spite. But truth be told, V likely would’ve listened to Johnny. “Tell me how good this feels, fucking yourself nice and open for me.”

He doesn’t have it in him to retain any annoyance. At this rate, V thinks Johnny could say damn near anything, and as long as he didn’t stop this, it wouldn’t have mattered what came out of that damned mouth of his.

“So fucking good.” V murmurs, alternating between rocking down onto his fingers and bucking up into the hand that played with his clit. “Haven’t felt this good in so long, s’been so fuckin long.”

“Fuck yourself hard for me. Want your neighbors to hear what a fuckin’ whore you are.” Johnny whispers, watching the way V’s movements shift from calculated, following orders to frantic and desperate. Eagerly chasing his release with newfound vigor at Johnny’s encouragement.

His legs tremble as fingers slide in and out of himself, the sounds of the slick dripping out of him, filling the apartment and creating a beautiful symphony with his moans and choked cries. His eyes slip shut once more, squeezing shut as his stomach coiled and tightened.

The bed shifts, but V pays no mind to it, too absorbed in bringing himself to the edge that when he feels a puff of warm breath against his neck, he nearly crashes over.

Eyes peak open, and he’s met with Johnny filling his vision. V’s cheeks flush as he stares, a hint of uncertainty filling his gaze as eyes roll over Johnny’s face. He takes note of the blown pupils, the dust of pink over his cheeks, and the smell of cigarettes on his breath. He’s about to question him, ask him what he was doing, but Johnny quickly speaks, and the words die on his tongue.

“I didn’t tell you to stop.” V nods his head weakly, and he begins to slide his fingers in and out of himself once more and to jerk his clit. He keeps his eyes trained on Johnny as he does so, eyes hooding as he moans softly.

“That’s it.” Johnny encourages, moving his metal hand to ghost along V’s abdomen. The chilled metal set fire to his nerves, tearing a loud cry from his lips. When Johnny pushes his hand aside, he moves it willingly, letting it fall to his side to curl into the sheets in a grip that turned his knuckles white.

“Johnny!” V cried when metal fingers found their way to his clit, working the engorged flesh with skilled fingers. “ _Oh fuuuck_.”

“Feel good?” Johnny muses, leaning in to press a kiss to V’s neck, nipping at the flesh. V whimpers, fucking himself down harder on his fingers. “I want to watch you cum like this, fucking yourself on your fingers.”

V exhales sharply at that, rolling his hips as he chased after his building release. With Johnny touching him whispering filthy words of degrading encouragement, it didn’t take long before his hips were stuttering, as every muscle in his body tightened and his vision blurred. He couldn’t help himself from crying out Johnny’s name like a prayer when his release washed over him in violent waves. It left him shuddering and drawing in heavy breaths while his mind rebooted from the overload of sensations. Slowly, with a quiet whimper, he pulls his fingers out of himself and wipes the slick on the sheets below. He would have to remember to do some laundry this week.

When he finally comes to, his mind is still in a haze. Johnny’s gone. He’s not sure what he expected, but there is some relief that Johnny has dissipated, so they didn’t have to exchange words on whatever this was. They could deal with that when they got there— if they got there. Till then, he settled on drawing the covers up over him and getting some much needed rest.


End file.
